


begin again

by travastila



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travastila/pseuds/travastila
Summary: If only all fates were so forgiving.(ferdibert's unhappy endings.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	begin again

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is based on [this](https://i.imgur.com/I6aC2bj.png).

Edelgard and he were the first to return to the monastery. After writing note after note to her former classmates, she informed them that she needed their assistance. While they did not write back, one by one they eventually showed themselves. He did not make it outwardly known, but it was reassuring to see them all again. Their personalities seemed unaffected by the time that passed, and it was nostalgic, refreshing. Bernadetta was afraid of him, Linhardt was as irritating as ever, Petra was full of vibrant determination... Although, there were a couple still missing, specifically Caspar and Ferdinand. He thought nothing odd of Caspar, the dolt likely got himself lost, somehow, but Ferdinand... While equally obnoxious, he expected Ferdinand to be one of the _first_ to arrive.

Due to Edelgard's concern, he took it upon himself to write the two another set of letters. Caspar's was finished, but... composing something for Ferdinand was... surprisingly difficult. The two were not on the best standing the last time they met, and he expected Ferdinand would take the letter as patronizing or unnecessary. _'I, Ferdinand von Aegir, do not need reminders from you!'_ He could imagine his voice almost perfectly. He chuckled at the thought, accidentally dripping some ink onto the yellow paper in his carelessness. Ah, no matter, he was going to toss that one, anyway. He balled the letter up, tossing into a large pile of half-written and scribbled through parchment. Before he could start anew, a gentle knock was at his door. 

“You may come in.” 

“No, I think you should come out! Caspar has returned!” Dorothea’s smooth voice was slightly muffled through the wooden door, but her mezzo-soprano persisted. “We are all by the training grounds, do _not_ be late!” 

Great, the only letter he had written was worthless now. Another waste to throw to the pile. “I will be out shortly.” No point in keeping everyone waiting. He brushed off the dust from his clothes and smothered the flame of his candle with magic. 

* * *

“And then a _bear_ tried to— Oh, hey, Hubert! Long time no see!” Caspar waved him over, the rest of the Black Eagles listening intently to his story in a circle around him.

Typical. He almost rolled his eyes, but he refrained, as he was now in the company of Edelgard. He bowed to him, though Caspar was insistent on shaking hands. He had a firm grip. 

“Greetings. You are aware you’re late, yes?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know! I was just in the middle of explaining, but you interrupted!” He crossed his arms and pursed his lips. 

What a child. “Right. You aren’t the only late one, so I must ask, where on earth is Ferdinand? You live relatively close to one another, so I assume you’d have a faint idea. He will be getting a mouthful from me for his negligence.” 

Caspar’s toothy smile immediately fell. He looked unusually tense, refusing to keep eye contact with Hubert. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, starting to speak but then just trailing off… 

Now this was strange. Too strange, even for him. Hubert was on guard, squinting at the other man. Had Ferdinand become a traitor...? Or— 

“What is it? Spit it out.” 

“I… thought you guys _knew_. I… Okay. Uh…” He stopped, running a hand through his hair. The rest just stared at him, different levels of confusion spelled out on their faces. 

“Ferdinand… is gone. Don’t quote me on this, but… I heard he returned to the Aegir territory and… went missing. I haven’t seen him since that battle. He could still be around, of course! But, uh… I was hoping he was here.” 

The gasps of his classmates did not reach his ears. He could feel warm blood pulsing through his veins, yet the chill down his spine kept him still. 

What? This couldn’t be true. What a joke; he almost could laugh! _Ferdinand_? The one who refused to rest after injuries on the battlefield, the one who stubbornly protected him from enemy attacks, the one who he was just _starting_ to tolerate was… just _gone_? Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Ferdinand was stupid, yes, but not stupid enough to get caught or cowardly run home with his tail between his legs. He knew that, he knew that, and yet… What else could he think? 

He didn’t know. For someone so surrounded by death, to the point of viewing it apathetically, to be stirred up by Ferdinand’s death— Possible death. There was not a body to grieve. Thankfully, had forgotten how to mourn ages ago. His head ached with an overwhelming dull pain. 

Hubert simply nodded. “I see. Your information is noted.” He turned on his heel and walked away, despite the protests from the other Black Eagles. Before he knew it, he was running, he didn’t know where to, but his legs just wouldn’t stop. Trees and the sky blurred into faint, dribbling colors. 

He didn’t expect it to rain today.


End file.
